Secrets
by WhySoSerious000
Summary: What happens when Violet realizes that not everything is black and white?
1. Chapter 1

Syndrome smirked freely in court as his lawyer tore into Mr. Incredible. It was about time the big super got cast in a bad light.

"And isn't it true that you had Mr. Pine, a mere six years old at the time, thrown into the back of a squad car and brought home at eight fifteen on July fifth?"

"Yes, I did." The big super shifted uncomfortably in the small wooden chair on the witness stand.

"And isn't it also true that you rejected him at every turn? Completely ignoring him and crushing his hopes?"

He could've been hurt!"

The defense attorney spun around and pinned Mr. Incredible with a disapproving stare.

"You could have been a big brother to Mr. Pine. You could have shown compassion."

The prosecutor angrily called out, "Objection!"

Buddy tuned out the proceedings, turning to stare at the people watching. Cameras flashed from the back of the court room as he took in the many number of supers in the court room, most prominent was the Incredible clan at the front. The baby wasn't there, but the other three were glaring darkly at him. The girl's was the darkest. He smiled broadly at her before becoming distracted by the yelling of the lawyers and Incredible behind him. He turned around just in time to see the judge slam his gavel down.

"I'm ordering a psych analysis on Mr. Pine. This court is in recess until the report comes in."

His lawyer needed a pay raise.

Violet couldn't stop her mouth from dropping. A psych evaluation? Couldn't the judge see that Syndrome needed to be locked up? Her mother took Violet's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Vi. They'll get him."

"Mom, he's teflon! A plane explosion couldn't even take him down."

There was still no idea how Syndrome could've been sucked into a jet turbine and come out laughing.

Mr. Incredible stomped back to his family, a stormy expression on his face. Violet didn't even want to talk to him; He was sure to snap at anyone. He didn't like to be portrayed as a villain, and Syndrome's hot shot lawyer was dancing on her dad's last nerve. As Syndrome was being led out of the court room in cuffs, he once again stared down her family. However, when he caught Violet's eye, he smirked and winked. An action missed by neither her father nor the woman seated behind him.

Mirage was furious. Buddy should have died in that blasted explosion. And he shouldn't have been flirting with the Parr girl. Firstly, Mirage was clearly in view for Syndrome to see, which was most likely why he'd done it; it was a means of punishing her. Secondly, the girl was fifteen, nearly seven years younger than the Kewpie doll. Thirdly, if anyone was getting into bed with an Incredible, it was going to be Mirage.

Syndrome stared down the graying blonde doctor seated across from him in the interrogation room. She stared back at him, unblinking and unafraid. As much as he respected her for that, he was anxious to get her sign off on his insanity.

"So are we gonna start this or what?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Dr. Wynters arched an eyebrow.

"Well I was reading an interesting article on quantum physics this morning, though I doubt you'd be interested."

"I do have a degree on the subject, but you're right. I'd much rather discuss your childhood."

Syndrome interrupted, "No."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know where my mother is."

"And your father?"

"He's finally six feet under."

"How does that make you feel?"

Buddy got a faraway look and sighed, "Happy."

"Why is that?"

"Now he's keeping his fists to himself."

The doctor made a quick note, her pen scratching the only sound in the small room.

"I'd like to talk about Mr. Incredible."

"What about him?"

"He had a significant influence on your life. What are your feelings about him now?"

"Couldn't care less about him."

"That's Syndrome's answer. I was looking for Incrediboy's answer."

A stony silence followed. After popping his jaw a few times and glaring so hard he felt the beginnings of a migraine, Syndrome launched into a monologue.

"Supers shouldn't exist. They shouldn't be exposed to the public and become heroes to kids only to crush them later. All supers should be locked away in their own little world where no one would be super. Without supers, there wouldn't be villains."

"In all my years as a judge, there has never been a more controversial case than this. Should someone be punished for destroying people who were practicing illegal superhero work? However, those people were still people, and murder is a reprehensible act. But, based on the findings of Dr. Wynters, I find that Mr. Pine is not guilty, due to mental disease or defect."

A roar rose from the court, none more angry than Mr. Incredible who had to be restrained by Mrs. Incredible. Violet felt frozen. This was not how things were supposed to happen. Syndrome was not supposed to get away with murder.

The judge slammed his gavel down again and again, trying to gain control of his court room. Finding it was pointless, he shouted over the crowd, "He will be sent to Blackwell asylum, and released if and when the administration decides."

Buddy leapt to his feet and executed an overly dramatic bow before being hustled out.

That was the last Violet saw of him for four years.

Buddy did well at the asylum, when he wasn't manipulating the other patients. Dr. Wynters slowly helped him move past his hatred of supers, keeping him interested by feeding him tidbits of his life. He still had some difficulty dealing with what happened in his childhood, but it would no longer dictate his actions.

"Good news, Buddy!" Dr. Wynters chirped as she sailed into the art room. Buddy snarled as the wooden gear he'd been carving snapped in half, but still turned with a smile to the blonde doctor.

"What? You finally retiring?"

She smiled and waved a piece of paper in his face, keeping it away from him as he tried to snatch it away.

"You can get released if you do one itsy bitsy little assignment for me."

"Name it." He made another grab for the paper, only to grasp air.

"You need to write a letter," A smile spread across Buddy's face. "To the Incredibles. Apologizing for your actions."

The smile disappeared.

"Does it have to be sincere?"

Sarah sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead. She was tired of dealing with Buddy. Four years of spending every day with him was four years she could've been soaking up sun on some exotic island, a Bahama Mama in one hand and a cabana boy in the other. But she'd vowed that Buddy would be her last patient, and she intended to see it through to the end.

"Come on, its one letter! A paragraph is all I'm asking for," she pleaded.

"But that would be a waste of paper," he shrugged before turning back to his gears.

Sarah slammed the paper down in front of him and shouted, "Damn it, Buddy! You will do this for me or I'll have you switched into Denise's therapy group!"

Denise was an older patient that was obsessed with Buddy because of his dark hair color, and he would do everything he could to avoid her.

Buddy immediately picked up the pen and started to write. The results were less than heartfelt, but it would satisfy the administration. After all, when he had first arrived at the asylum he had planned out Mr. Incredible's murder to the last minute detail.

Violet hummed happily as she thumbed through the mail, looking for her next Cosmo. A beeping suddenly alerted her that someone was at the door and messing with the mailbox. Violet reached the door just as the woman was walking down the driveway.

"Can I help you?"

There was a mumbled curse before the woman turned with a brilliant smile and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Wynters. From Blackwell asylum."

Violet's heart dropped. That's where Syndrome was. And if Dr. Wynters knew where the Parrs lived, so did he.

Violet tried to pretend that they had the wrong house and laughed, "Have they finally decided to lock my brother up?"

The doctor grinned wryly.

" 'Fraid not, Invisigirl. Can we go inside?"

Violet motioned for her to come inside, and Dr. Wynters grabbed something from the mailbox before following the eldest Parr in.

"Is anyone else at home?"

"Only Jack, but I'd rather not involve him if its all the same to you."

They sat in silence for a long time, and Violet fidgeted, uncomfortable. She broke the silence with, "So you said that you're from Blackwell Asylum?"

"I should have said that I was from Blackwell asylum. I recently retired."

"That's where Syndrome is, right?"

"Buddy. Was."

"I'm sorry?" The doctor's answer made no sense.

"He goes by Buddy now. And he's been released from the asylum," Dr. Wynters raised the envelope she had taken from the mailbox. "Because of this."

Violet jumped to her feet and shrieked, "Are you out of your mind? He's a homicidal maniac! A psychopath!"

Dr. Wynters bristled, "Honey, he may have been that when he first came to the asylum, but give me a little credit. If he was still the arrogant psychopath he was, I never would have signed off on his release! Sure, he has a borderline narcissistic personality, but I did what I could!" She stood and pushed her red glasses into place. "Now you be a good girl and give that letter to your daddy. I've a plane to catch."

Jack ran into the room as Dr. Wynters stormed out of the house.

"Was someone here?" He asked, his words whistling through the hole of his missing tooth. Violet was about to answer him, but she heard her parents coming through the back door. She grabbed the letter, surprised that it didn't shock or bite her, and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, Vi!" Her dad's grin disappeared as he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, she handed him the envelope as her mother carried in the rest of the groceries. Bob tore the envelope open and quickly read through the few lines before dropping the letter and stomping out the door. Helen snagged the letter from the air and read it, her face confused.

"He's out."

And that's all that needed to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, Buddy was bored out of his skull. It had been easy enough to make the government release all of his property and assets, including Nomanisan. Shockingly, most things were still intact, although many things were missing. The agent he'd growled at claimed to know nothing about that. Buddy sighed and rolled his shoulders as he watched the waves crash on the shore. He needed to get off the island. Sarah (Dr. Wynters, he reminded himself) had taken over Mirage's job, and Buddy personally liked Sarah more though he had no desire to get into her pants. Sarah left him alone, but her inner psychologist was throwing a hissy fit about it. He spent all night in his lab, sketching and creating, and spent most of the day sleeping. When he wasn't sleeping, he was wandering around the island and learning the lay of the land. Buddy had the whole island mapped out in his head. So it was of no surprise to Sarah when she found him storming through his room, throwing random clothes into a suitcase. She leaned against the door jamb and asked, "Going somewhere?"

He whirled and pointed at her, his significantly shorter hair standing on end and his eyes wild.

"You! You're going with me!" He resumed his impression of a tornado.

"Why and where?"

"Mirage would have so you have to. And we're going to Milan."

"Why Milan?"

"The chance of running into an Incredible is-"

"I'm sure it would be the same anywhere else on earth, Buddy."

"Just shut up and pack, Wynters."

Sarah muttered under her breath but did as he asked.

Violet sighed and cracked her back. She'd been working with Edna for about a month, and she was already tired. But being able to go around the world and see all of those fashion shows was worth it. Edna was even helping her learn to sew and design. Violet loved all of it, except for the parties after the shows. She always felt awkward around new people, and Edna refused to give her clothes that would disappear because, "Dahling, you are too beautiful to hide!". Violet had tried hacking into Edna's super system, and was instantly glad she had gotten better at making shields. So she was back to hiding behind walls and escaping when Edna's back was turned.

"Dahling! There you are!"

Violet turned with a smile to her employer who immediately attacked her with a lint brush. Edna was very protective of her designs until they weren't now, and she had forced Violet to wear a different design to every party. Violet was much more comfortable in jean shorts and dirty shoes, but even she had to admit that night's dress was beautiful. It was a simple black sheath dress that was cut to reveal the soft violet fabric underneath.

"Why are you being a wall flower? You must emerge from the shadows!"

Violet's attention was snagged away as she caught sight of a familiar riot of blonde curls.

"Would you excuse me, Edna?"

Before Edna had time to respond, Violet was sliding through the crush of people. She eventually caught up to the woman and said, "Dr. Wynters?"

The blonde turned with a drunken smile and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I'm-"

"Violet, honey, how are you? Call me Sarah." Violet took a quick step back to avoid Sarah's hug.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you last time we met. I wasn't exactly-"

A new voice joined the conversation, "Sarah, are you drunk again? I'm not feeling sorry for you tomorrow." Violet spun and was captivated by a pair of ice blue eyes. There was just something about this man that made Violet sit up and pay attention. From the careless fall of his hair to the arrogant twist of his lips to his aura of power and danger, she was interested.

"What have we here?" There was a nagging from her subconscious, she recognized that line and that voice, but from where?

Sarah answered, "This is my good friend Violet McClaine. Violet, this is Buddy Pine."

Violet couldn't stop the look of shock that crossed her face. Buddy looked confused, like he couldn't figure out a problem, something that happened so rarely.

Violet plotted quickly; Sarah had known not to give Buddy her real name, she could work with that. She had to find out if Buddy was up to his old tricks or not.

"Have we met before?" Buddy asked.

"I'm sure we haven't. I would have remembered," Violet attempted to smile flirtatiously, and was sure that she failed miserably. Tony, her one and only boyfriend, had broken up with her two months into the relationship.

"I agree." Buddy said, charmed.

"I was just about to tell Violet about Nomanisan," Sarah said, taking a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and hiding her smile. The little super had taken her bet bait beautifully.

"What's Nomanisan?" Violet asked innocently. If she played her cards right she might be able to get an invitation to the island.

"Nomanisan is my island. You'd love it there."

Violet smiled genuinely, shocking herself.

"How do you know?"

"You seem like someone that could spend the whole day on the beach staring at the waves and not get bored."

"There's a beach?" Violet asked longingly. In all her travels with Edna, they had yet to visit a beach.

"You know, we're leaving tomorrow for the island."

"We are?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Yes, we are. You're just too drunk to remember," Buddy growled. "If you can sneak away for a week or two, you're free to come with us."

Buddy was starved for attention after four long years in the asylum. He didn't care if he had shocked the girl with his invitation; he just wanted her to say yes.

"But you've only just met me! Why would you want to take me home with you?"

Violet blushed as Buddy smirked and she realized what she said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't eve know me, and I only know your name and the fact that you have an island."

Buddy leaned in like he was going to pass on a huge secret and whispered, "That's why it's a fantastic idea."

"How do I know you aren't luring me to your island just to murder me?" Violet asked, only half teasing.

A dark cloud passed over Buddy's face and he looked almost pained.

"I swear that no harm will come to you. We leave at ten tomorrow morning. Sarah will pick you up." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Sarah purred.

"What am I going to do?" Violet pressed her hand to her mouth and started to freak out.

"Clearly you were acting in the interest of your family, and you didn't consider the ramifications of your actions until it was too late. Hope you can keep it together for a week, honey." Sarah had disappeared into the crowd before Violet could tell her the name of her hotel.

Edna, of course, was thrilled.

"You met someone? I am so happy for you!"

"It's Syndrome!"

"That makes it more romantic, dahling."

Violet groaned, "This is not personal! I'm only going to find out if he's still the same old Syndrome."

"Keep telling yourself that." She thrust a large suitcase into Violet's hands and left the hotel room, calling over her shoulder, "They will all disappear."

At least she was finally handing over clothes that could help Violet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked Buddy, concerned. Since he'd met Violet, he hadn't stopped grinning. He'd even been slightly civil.

"Talk about what?"

"You know exactly what, don't play cute."

"But I am cute."

"Violet certainly thought so."  
>The young super had tried to handle her instant attraction to Buddy and would have succeeded if Sarah had been a bit more drunk.<p>

"Really?" She hadn't thought it was possible, but he smiled even wider.

"This is your first personal relationship after Mirage. How does that feel for you?"

Buddy frowned, "Sarah, do you remember what I told you when I first hired you?"

"No screwing with your inventions?"

"Not that."

"No editing your wardrobe?"

"No."

"No corrupting the guards?"

"No."

"No setting you up on blind dates?"

"SARAH!" Buddy finally snapped, his good mood over. "I realize I have given you many rules in the three months you've been in my employment, but what was the first rule you were given?"

Sarah scowled and felt like a scolded child as she mumbled, "No more psychoanalysis of Buddy Pine. All other victims are welcome," She never thought she would miss diving into Buddy's gray matter until it was denied to her.

"Would you at least tell me why you invited her to Nomanisan?"

"Jealous?"

She batted her eyes at him, "Tell me or I'll set off stink bombs in your lab."

Buddy stood from the couch in the main room of his expensive apartment and walked into his room, calling back, "For fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet had no idea when Sarah would come to pick her up. She anxiously checked to make sure she had her computer and her phone before heading down to the hotel café, planning to get some coffee and wait at the outside tables.

Within ten minutes, Violet was bored. After fighting her computer out of her bag she began to sketch some new designs, not liking any of them. She angrily snapped her computer shut and looked up into a familiar pair of cold blue eyes.

"Oh!" She cried loudly, causing the other guests to look around for the cause of her distress.

"Good morning, Violet." Syndrome said before calmly taking a sip of her coffee. He made a horrified face and immediately spit the liquid back into the cup.

"God, what is that?"

"Don't ever do that again!" Violet snapped before punching his arm.

"Believe me, babe, I will NEVER drink your coffee again. Could you possibly get any more sugar in it?"

"Not that! Don't sneak up on me!"

"You were so into your adorable little computer that you wouldn't have noticed a typhoon."

Violet said drily, "Highly unlikely in Milan. And why is my computer 'adorable'?"

"It's so primitive!" He laughed.

"I just bought it!"

"I'll just have to fix it for you. While your staying on my island. In my house."

"In a different room," she reminded him.

"Mm, yes. But I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

Violet blushed deeply and suddenly blurted, "Why are you interested in me?"

Syndrome looked surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful or even mildly attractive. Why me?"

"You are beautiful."

"I'm not-"

"Shut up," Buddy growled, angry that anyone had convinced this beauty that she was less than she really was. "If I say you're beautiful, you are not to argue with me. You are beautiful."

Violet fiddled nervously with her necklace self-consciously. Oddly, a few short sentences from her family's enemy had done more for her confidence than all those encouraging talks she'd had with her family combined. Buddy glanced quickly at his watch and said, "We should go."

He picked up her suitcase and walked towards the parking lot, his silent command to follow understood. He brought her to a futuristic car, clearly something he'd designed.

"You design cars and fix computers?"

"Something like that. Are you in the market to buy?" Syndrome grinned as he popped the trunk.

"No, thanks. I'll stick with my 'adorable, primitive' one." She noticed him struggling to fit her suitcase into the trunk, "After all, it can carry more than two suitcases. Quite an accomplishment, don't you think?"

"I've fit a whole tank transmission in here before! How could this-" his speech died off into mumbles as Violet's phone went off. After looking at the caller ID, she walked a ways off.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Violet hissed, checking to make sure Syndrome was still fighting the heroic suitcase.

"Can't I call my little girl without something being wrong?"

"No."

Bob sighed, "Ok, ok, we need your help capturing-"

"No, Dad."

"But-"

"Dad, I'm done with the 'family business' for a while. I'm going to finish out this year with Edna and then I'll decide what to do from there."

"But Vi, we-"

"Dad put mom on."

He grumbled but did as she asked.

"Hey Vi! How's Paris?"

Violet laughed, partly at her mother and partly at Buddy's animated method of beating her suitcase into submission.

"It's Milan, Mom. And it's good, except, uh…"

"Are you in trouble?" The worry in Helen's voice made Violet's stomach hurt.

"I ran into Buddy Pine."

"WHAT?" Her mother was in a full blown panic now.

"He doesn't know who I am. He's invited me to go to Nomanisan with him and I'm going to scope out the situation; See if he's behaving."

"I don't like this, Vi."

"It's no picnic for me, either, Mom," Violet noticed Syndrome striding over to her, concern evident on his face. "Mom, just keep dad off the warpath for a while, ok? Trust me to do this."

She hung up before her mom could protest.

"Everything all right?"

Violet sighed, "Yeah, it's just my dad. We ready to go?"

"Your chariot awaits."

Buddy was confused. Violet had been acting very skittish around him since her conversation with her father, and he was feeling like he did something wrong and wondering what to say. So they rode in an odd silence to the airport. When they arrived, they saw Sarah wearing dark glasses and drinking a very large cup of coffee while walking inside.

"I guess she's learned her lesson," Violet grinned, breaking the awkward silence.

"She never does." Buddy said as he got out of the car.

"When you said an airport, I pictured something entirely different."

Buddy's airport was for his own private use, a good thing to own if one was trying to work under the radar. Because he used it for this reason, the airport was more of a hangar than anything else. But the jet in the center of the hangar spoke volumes about the wealth Syndrome had acquired. Sarah was stumbling up the stairs to the plane as a man filled the hold.

"Are you leaving your car here?" Violet asked as Buddy led her to the stairs.

"I've got no use for it on the island."

"Then how do you get around?"

"Mostly walking," When he gave her an odd look, Violet knew she had better shut up.

She rushed up the stairs and was shocked at the luxurious interior. Syndrome didn't seem like the type to waste time with extravagance.

"Sarah must be in the back," he said as they sat on either side of the dining table.

"So, Violet McClaine…" he said, leaning forward and staring at her intently.

After a second of hesitation, she mirrored his movement, "So, Buddy Pine…"

"Where are you from?"

Her nose wrinkled, "My dad lost his job a lot, so we were always moving around. You?"

"Gotham, originally."

Violet's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

Buddy shrugged, acting as if the years of living with his father's relatives hadn't started him out on his psychopathic spiral.

Her face adopted a mysterious look. "When did you first have sex?"

Shaking a finger at her, Buddy said, "It's not your turn yet, it's mine. When did you first have sex?"

"You can't ask the same question!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"I asked where you were from and at the end of your answer you said 'You?'. You asked the same question."  
>"I'm not answering that!"<p>

"That means you haven't had it yet."

Her blush was all the answer he needed.

"Uh, any siblings?" Violet managed to ask.

"None."

"I have two."

They continued the conversation for hours. Violet was surprised at how normal his answers were, and how easy it was talking to him. She kept having to remind herself to lie about some of her answers; She didn't want the genius to connect the dots before she left the island. An automated voice announced, "Present weather in Nomanisan: 82 degrees. Perfect weather for flying. Please fasten your seatbelts for our descent."


	4. Chapter 4

Violet noticed a sudden stiffness in Buddy as the plane dropped towards the island, but she was distracted by the tropical paradise outside the window.  
>"Wow," she breathed. Four years ago she hadn't had the opportunity to look at the island, so now she didn't have to fake a first reaction.<br>The plane's wheels touched down gently, and Sarah emerged from the back.  
>"All right, let's go Violet!" she chirped as she pulled Violet out of her seat and towards the slowly opening door.<br>"Isn't Buddy coming?" Violet glanced back, surprised by his suddenly pale face and wild eyes.  
>"He'll come in a minute, hun. Let's go get you settled in."<br>When they emerged from the plane, a vehicle that Violet recognized from her last trip to Nomanisan was waiting.  
>"I thought Syndrome says he doesn't use vehicles on the island." Violet said as Sarah heaved the suitcase in and they climbed in after it. Sarah punched a code into the computer, and the hovercraft leapt into the air, saying "He doesn't, I do."<br>Violet clutched the armrest of her seat and tried to settle her stomach.  
>"Now how did he say to work this again?" Sarah muttered before pressing random buttons. The craft lurched into the forest, and Violet was genuinely terrified.<p>

"The plane is now off, sir." The plane's computer said and Buddy relaxed. He stood in the door of the plane and breathed in the smell that was purely Nomanisan; a mix of salty sea air and the tropical flora. On his trek home, he considered the attraction he felt for Violet. He'd never felt this kind of attraction, even with Mirage. He couldn't even put Violet in the same category. He wanted to get to know her as a person, and not just satisfy carnal need as he had with Mirage. Buddy hadn't been in a real relationship before. He'd never gone to the movies with a girl just to make out in the back row. He'd never walked hand in hand with a girl on the beach. He'd never even had dinner with a girl and her family. Buddy only had experience with sex, and that was only because he considered it necessary. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted with Violet. The impulse to get to know Violet's goals and dreams was an odd feeling, and he found himself grinning as he walked to the house.

Violet was instantly struck by the beauty of Syndrome's home. Sarah's influence was evident in the small house positioned next to the waterfall. It was completely different from the cold, unfeeling, business-like building he'd lived in before. Nearly every wall was glass and exposed the soft white furniture inside. Every room, except the bedrooms, was connected, and there was a large silky screen hanging in front of the couch. Violet was soon distracted by Sarah kicking at the door.  
>"Is there a problem?" Violet asked.<br>"I don't have my keys, and Buddy forgot to put the hide-a-key back last time I used it!" Sarah snarled.  
>Violet blinked. The last time Sarah used it?<br>"I'm gonna go check out the falls,"  
>Sarah muttered, "Maybe I could break a window. But he installed that new gel crap so that won't work…"<br>Violet laughed as she left.

Sarah struggled to pull off the panel that covered the house's computer. As soon as she got it off, however, two large metal clamps captured her wrists in a tight hold that prevented her access to the computer. Buddy must have installed some new security since the last time she got locked out. Oh, well. He was sure to show up sooner or later and he'd have to let her out. Wouldn't he?  
>"Well, well, well. Looks like I've caught a nosy little therapist."<br>Sarah knew that he'd be smirking egotistically before she turned, but she still smiled sweetly at him and tried to wave.  
>"Hi, Buddy."<br>He waved back mockingly, "Hi, Sarah. How long have you been there?"  
>"Maybe twenty minutes."<br>He crouched next to her, "Where is Violet?"  
>"She went to the waterfall. Now are you going to release me?" Buddy stood and walked away. "Buddy, where are you going? Buddy. Buddy! Don't you dare leave me here! BUDDY!"<p>

Violet was once again amazed by the beauty of Nomanisan. The waterfall was huge and fed a large sparkling lake. The super didn't know that this was the waterfall her father had leapt off of in order to escape from Syndrome.  
>She had waded in as deep as her rolled up jeans would allow and had dug her toes in the sand when a voice behind her drawled, "Enjoying yourself?"<br>Violet shrieked and wind milled her arms in an attempt to keep from face planting. A heavily callused hand encircled her wrist and pulled her against a large masculine body.  
>"Are you all right?" Buddy murmured, sounding entirely too pleased. Violet ducked her chin to hide the bright blush spreading across her cheeks.<br>"Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?" She mumbled, trying to shake off his arms.  
>"I find that scaring you is fun." He smirked, tightening his hold on her.<br>"Did, uh, Sarah get in ok?"  
>"She's been detained for about an hour."<br>"I-I think I'd like to go and unpack."  
>"By all means," Buddy said as he released her.<br>Violet flew away, almost running back to the house. Why had she suddenly become so comfortable in Buddy's- SYNDROME'S – company? And when did she stop viewing him as a threat? She couldn't possibly be experiencing Stockholm syndrome this quickly and besides, she could leave whenever she wanted. She'd have to talk to Sarah about her sudden psychological one eighty.  
>Violet froze as she heard Sarah's voice calling for Buddy. The angry yells were coming from the side of the house, and Violet raced around the corner to see the blonde doctor attached to the wall.<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"No, I am not ok! Get Buddy and make him get me out of here!" Sarah angrily pulled at her arms but made no progress.<br>"Maybe I could get you out," Violet said as she moved closer.  
>"Hun, you'd have to answer questions that make even my brain hurt, and I can usually keep up with Buddy. Sometimes. I don't think you'd be able to answer them."<br>Violet peered at the screen and was confused by the alien writing.  
>"I'll go get Buddy."<br>When she arrived at the waterfall, she saw clothes left carelessly on the sand. Those were Buddy's clothes. And that meant wherever Buddy was, he was nearly naked. A sudden splashing drew her attention as Buddy broke the surface near the middle of the lake. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Buddy! Sarah needs you!"  
>He lazily made his way to shore and Violet forced herself to keep her stare on his face.<br>"Sarah needs you. She's stuck to the house."  
>"I know." He said as he pushed the hair out of his face.<br>"Aren't you going to help her?"  
>"Has she learned her lesson yet?"<br>"What?"  
>He sighed, "Never mind. Go on back to the house; I'll be up in a minute."<br>Violet quickly spun on her heel and went back to the house, suddenly far too aware of her enemy and his magnetism.  
>When she reached the house, she didn't even bother with Sarah. The door of the house was open and her suitcase was standing inside, so that's where she went. After finding the room with no personal things (which was across the hall from the room with the masculine items), Violet began to unpack.<br>Buddy shivered despite the tropical heat as he walked back home. The scars that made a nonsense pattern across his body from the plane crash still had little to no feeling, and the feelings he did get weren't always consistent. Like now. The warm water currently clinging to his skin was like ice to Buddy, and the intense ache he felt in his right arm alerted him that water had gotten past the seal and into the mechanisms. He'd need Sarah's assistance with fixing that.  
>She was not happy when Buddy punched in the codes to release her, but when she noticed the tense lines of pain bracketing his mouth she got past it. They went to his lab and into the special area Buddy used to create his designs. He grit his teeth in a snarl as the hypodermic needle pierced his shoulder and triggered the release of his arm into Sarah's capable hands. A flood of water splattered on the floor as Sarah cleaned out the metal gears.<br>"I still don't understand how you got this in prison."  
>"When your cell mate says he can get you anything, you feel the need to put him to the test." Buddy said, inspecting and cleaning the connections in his shoulder. He still couldn't remember much of what happened during the amputation that occurred in the filthy prison ward. The few memories he did have consisted of mind bending pain and a wave of blood that just wouldn't stop.<br>"He got you the whole arm?"  
>"No, just the pieces. And even then I only had enough of the outer layer to cover my hand."<br>"So under that expensive Italian suit you were the Terminator from your shoulder to your wrist?"  
>"Pretty much."<br>The fingers on the arm wiggled and clenched in a fist as it was reattached to Buddy, the synthetic nerve fibers firing and reconnecting. Buddy checked the strength and made some adjustments while Sarah fixed the seal.  
>"You should market this," she said, the sound of the electric drill in her hand filling the silence as she secured the arm.<br>"Most people wouldn't be able to make adjustments like this." He said, avoiding her stare.  
>"You've started working on a simpler version, haven't you?"<br>He seemed fascinated by the readouts on a computer screen across the room.  
>"You're a good man, Buddy Pine." Sarah grinned, unable to hide the pride in her voice.<br>"Well damn you, too." Buddy grumbled.  
>"C'mon," Sarah tightened the last screw and pushed him up from his reclined position. "I'll let you cook dinner."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Violet was surprised Edna hadn't gone over the top with her clothes. There were a few of the skimpy things Edna had tried to force on her, but there was also clothes Violet would have picked for herself. And everything disappeared, which was a plus.  
>Violet had looked for cameras around the house, but had only seen one in the front of the house and she was willing to bet it was heat sensing. Violet attempted to call Edna, but went straight to voicemail, so she called her parents' house.<br>"'Lo?" Jack-Jack's sleepy voice answered.  
>"I thought you were supposed to be asleep." Violet teased, feeling a smile spread across her face.<br>"Vi! Where are you? Did you get me a present? Are you home?"  
>"No, I'm on vacation right now."<br>She could hear Syndrome and Sarah talking as they came in the front door.  
>"Listen Jack, is Mom there?"<br>"Nope, but Dash is. Dash!" Jack-Jack considered Dash to be all knowing and the best guy in the world. Considering who Jack's father was, having Dash as a role model was a pretty sad thing.  
>"No, don't call-"<br>Violet flopped onto the bed with a sigh when she heard, "Hello, Violet." She always hated it when he made her name into three syllables like that.  
>"Hello, insect."<br>"Where are you?"  
>"On vacation. Where's Mom?"<br>"Are you with a boy? Are you using protection?"  
>"You don't even know what that means, you worm!"<br>She sat up and ground her teeth together.  
>"Dash, you are going to tell me where Mom is and then I am going to hang up." Violet tried to use her scary big sister voice, but having been exposed to it so many times, Dash just shrugged it off.<br>"Or what?"  
>"Or I tell Mom about all those late night visits to Abby's house."<br>"You've been gone for six months! How could you know about that?"  
>Honestly, it had been a gamble. But Dash was 14 and he had recently got a girlfriend, so it was a pretty good bet.<br>"Where. Is. Mom?"  
>"On a mission with Dad." He grumbled.<br>"Tell her I'll call tomorrow. Bye, sweetie!" Violet snapped the phone closed.  
>"What's up with you and ancient technology?" Sarah's amused voice came from the door.<br>"Shockingly, I don't have millions of dollars to spend on technology the real world doesn't even know exists yet." Violet waved her hand at the vanity which responded by lighting up with four different computer screens and a webcam.  
>"Buddy's had a lot of time on his hands," The blonde shrugged. There was a loud bang and even louder cursing from the kitchen.<br>Sarah winced, "However he's not very adept at cooking yet."  
>"Should we go help him, or-?"<br>There was more banging, glass shattering, and a very colorful string of curses.  
>"Yeah, we really should."<br>They both rushed out of the bedroom and barely made it to the kitchen on time to save the nearly charcoal chicken from the oven.  
>"What's the matter?" Buddy asked, surprised that Violet and Sarah were so concerned over a little gristle on the chicken. He threw his hands up and stalked out of the kitchen when Sarah groaned over the burned rice. Violet had noticed a half empty six pack of beer in the fridge, and she grabbed one for Syndrome and a soda for herself. She found him watching the news on the huge gossamer screen, and he flashed a quick grin at her as she handed him the can and sat on the couch next to him. The news suddenly changed to a live video about Bomb Voyage blowing up a museum and the sudden arrival of her family minus one.<br>"Supers really are amazing, huh?" Violet asked as she crossed her legs and opened the can.  
>"Did you know it's just one gene mutation that makes someone a super? And after that one little segment of gene is changed its three times more likely their children will be supers."<br>"I thought that no one figured out why supers are supers."  
>"I had the chance to study one a while ago."<br>"Oh, really?"  
>"Yeah, she was my assistant."<br>"Dinner's ready!" Sarah called.  
>Over dinner, Violet laughed harder than she had in months. Buddy and Sarah had a relationship similar to that of a brother and sister and were very happy to mock each other. It seemed like they had only been talking for a few minutes, but when Violet looked at the clock it was well past midnight. Buddy escorted her to her room and said goodnight, but he didn't even try to kiss her, and Violet was alarmed to find herself wanting him to.<br>A few hours later she was still tossing and turning in bed trying to beat up her psyche. She was NOT attracted to Buddy Pine. She WAS going to stop picturing herself kissing him, and touching him, and STOP IT! Violet rolled out of bed and pressed her ear to the door. She still hadn't heard Sarah or Buddy go to bed and she was hoping she could catch some of their conversation. All she could hear was the canned laughter of a sitcom and footsteps approaching her room. Violet flew back to the bed and tried to slow her breathing despite her racing heartbeat. The footsteps paused outside her door before eventually moving away. Violet sighed and was suddenly exhausted. She figured that she could sleep a couple hours and then snoop.  
>But when she woke up, the windows lightened and she saw that it was light out. Violet couldn't believe she'd slept through the night! Today would have to be different; she'd have to focus on her mission. After dressing in shorts and an airy blue shirt, Violet went into the main room expecting to see Buddy but was greeted by Sarah.<br>"Hey," Sarah grinned, the noise of her typing sounding like a machine gun.  
>"Hi. Where's Buddy?"<br>Sarah closed the laptop and said, "Why? Do you miss him? Do you like him? Do you like-like him?"  
>"What are you, nine? I wanted to talk to you." Violet sat across the table from Sarah.<br>"What about?"  
>"I'm worried that I may be experiencing Stockholm syndrome."<br>"Really?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
>"Whenever I see him, I don't hate him! This is not normal!"<br>"A possible explanation is that you view Syndrome and Buddy as two separate people, which they are. Now come on, I wanna give you a tour of the lab."

Sarah showed Violet all the files that she had access to, but even when she saw the large donations that Buddy had made to organizations that would help kids with powers, there was still a stubborn glint in Violet's eyes. Sarah grit her teeth and pressed on in her endeavor to make Violet realize that Buddy was one of the good guys. By mid-day, Violet was questioning her beliefs more and more. Buddy seemed to have turned good. All of his inventions would mostly improve lives everywhere and stop villains in their tracks. It was enough to change her opinion of him, but her hatred of what he once was had become a part of her. When they got back to the house, Violet made a quick call to her mother. Helen was astounded at the things her daughter told her, and found herself believing that Syndrome was gone for good.  
>Violet quietly said, "I'm starting to believe Sarah, Mom."<br>"I do, too."  
>"You do?"<br>"I don't think that someone as warped as Syndrome could support the make a wish foundation, Vi. But get home. Soon."  
>"I'll see what I can do."<br>They said goodbye, and Violet snapped her phone closed.

* * *

><p>Please review this. Every time I see that little review message in my inbox, well, its like crack, honestly.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Buddy awoke with a jerk and a gasp. After he had left Violet in her room the night before he had gone to his lab to sketch and get his mind off the dark haired goddess in his guest room. He pushed the brightly glowing virtual pieces of paper into something resembling a stack on his desk/computer and tried to ignore the folder on the corner of his desk. The folder contained his voicemail messages, and he really wasn't in the mood to listen to them. They were always screaming, angry messages that came from either his old contacts or Mirage. The old contacts were hysterical and were waiting for him to get back to them, which he probably wouldn't do. Mirage, however… She was a different matter.

Sarah and Violet were snacking and watching the news when there was a shrill ringing from Sarah's cell phone. Sarah smiled and answered the phone with a, "Hey, Harley!"  
>Her smile dissolved, "Wait, what?"<br>Violet turned the volume on the television down when she heard frantic screaming and sobbing on the other end of the phone.  
>"What do you mean he got caught? What'd he do this time?" Sarah put a hand to her forehead, "Harl, I told you to get help. Just stay right there, I'll be there soon."<br>Sarah snapped her phone off and leapt into action. She pressed some numbers into her phone and spoke in quick clipped tones as she ran from the room.  
>Buddy walked in just as she left, "Hey, Violet. Where's Sarah? I didn't see her at the lab."<br>At that moment, Sarah stormed into the room with a pre-packed suitcase and a gun in her hand.  
>"What the hell are you doing with a gun?" Buddy yelled as she pressed past him through the doorway.<br>"I'm taking the jet. My cousin's boyfriend's got her in trouble again and I'm gonna go kick his stupid, dumbass, clown ass. I'll be back in a few days." Sarah spun on her heel and disappeared into the forest.  
>Buddy wasn't surprised Sarah's cousin was in danger again. The guy was a psychopath, and everyone knew it. Except Harley. Buddy couldn't understand that relationship.<br>He turned to Violet with a grin, "So I guess we're going to be alone for a few days."

Violet smiled back despite her growing anxiety. "Don't get any ideas, genius."  
>"Impossible to do, considering who I'm with." He purred, a predatory gleam in his eyes.<br>"How about we go to the falls? I'll go change." Violet ran to her room and took several deep breaths.  
>But then she stood straight and squared her shoulders. There was nothing to indicate that Buddy was anything like Syndrome. As far as Violet was concerned, Syndrome was totally rehabilitated. She decided that she would forget that Buddy had ever been Syndrome, and forget that it was Buddy that had tried to destroy her family's existence. He was just a man.<br>But the man she encountered at the end of the hallway could never be "just" anything. There was a power and sharpness in him that just couldn't be avoided.  
>Buddy couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling whenever Violet was around. And when he saw her walking towards him in a loose white cotton dress, there was no stopping the fizzy bubbly joy rising within him.<br>"Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding the door open for her. As soon as they were on the front porch, Violet grabbed his hand and broke into a run towards the waterfall. Buddy was instantly glad that she had grabbed his left hand; there were some synthetic nerves in his right arm, but only enough to make the arm function and not nearly enough nerves to transmit the feel of touch. Buddy immediately decided to rectify that situation as soon as he got back to the lab. The thought of going through life with only one hand that Violet could hold and he could feel was pure torture. When they reached the beach, Violet turned to say something but Buddy dragged her forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall into him. Then his lips were on hers, claiming Violet as his. For an instant she froze, and Buddy was afraid that she didn't want this, didn't want him. But then her arms slid around his neck, and she went up on her tiptoes to chase his mouth when he pulled away. When they broke apart, a smirk spread across his face, "Wish I did that last night."  
>Violet blushed and pushed herself out of his arms. She then unbuttoned the cotton dress and exposed the black bikini underneath. As she walked into the water, Buddy's brain was thinking quickly. When he saw Violet's body, he was ashamed of his own. Buddy was acutely aware of the ugliness, and at the sight of Violet's body he didn't want to show her his own. But when Violet half turned around and gave him a sexy smirk and said, "C'mon, genius, aren't you coming?" he started to strip.<br>Violet didn't wait for Buddy; she raced into the water and dove beneath the surface. She couldn't believe she hadn't kissed Buddy sooner! In the few seconds that she had kissed him, her "world was rocked" harder than it ever had been rocked with Tony. Now that she had kissed Buddy, she kept thinking about kissing him again. Violet broke the surface of the water near the center of the pond and looked around for Buddy. She couldn't see him, but there was a sudden grab on her ankle that made her scream and kick her leg. Buddy came up next to her, laughing as she shoved him away.  
>"You jerk!"<br>He didn't answer her, but pulled her in for another kiss. After a short while Violet pulled back and grumbled, "You can't just kiss me and expect me to stop being mad at you."  
>He cocked his head, "An interesting theory. Let's test that."<br>For hours they chased each other around the lake and had more fun than either could remember having. As the sun sank on the horizon, Buddy laid on his back with Violet tucked into his side. He was suddenly struck with the desire to tell her everything about his life. So he did.  
>Violet listened in silence as Buddy spoke about his life. About how his childhood was hell on earth, how his hopes to be a crime fighter alongside Mr. Incredible were crushed, how his hatred grew, and how he should have died.<br>"How did you survive, Buddy?"  
>"Zero point energy at the last minute, the very last second. That crash let me look death in the face, Vi."<br>She raised her head and looked him in the eye, "Vi?"  
>A hint of a smile graced his face, "It suits you."<br>"Is that why you're scared of planes now?"  
>"You noticed that, huh?"<br>At her silence he nodded. Violet sat up and kissed him.  
>"Where do you see our relationship going, Buddy?"<br>Buddy wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Vi, I'd tie you to my bed and keep you there for life if I could."  
>Violet suddenly got up, leaving a very befuddled Buddy lying on the sand.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>She grinned mysteriously, "I don't know, genius. Guess you'll have to figure it out."<p>

When Buddy woke up the next morning, the shades lightened to cast the sunlight on the creamy skin of his partner's back, and he was all too glad to cover that skin with kisses.  
>Violet woke to a tickling sensation on her back and a smile on her face. Rolling over, she pulled Buddy's mouth to hers and continued last night's events. She had finally done it. She finally had sex. And she was happy. The day before had been one of the best in her life, and the night was even better. Tony had tried to pressure her into sleeping with him and she had resisted, but with Buddy it was different. He hadn't pressured her into anything. Violet felt something suspiciously similar to love, but it was impossible to fall in love with someone after four days, and completely impossible to fall in love with your enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little awkward, but I haven't had a chance to really work on it. So I did it all in little pieces, listening to the Incredits each time. I am not well...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Buddy woke with a smile as he felt his muscles bunch and strain, letting him know that he wasn't dreaming. He really did have a beautiful girl that wanted him and didn't care about his scars, physical or mental. However, he couldn't seem to find that girl in his bed, and that was a problem. The sound of soft humming and bacon frying led him to the kitchen, where he saw Violet with her hair in a mess on top of her head and wearing one of his shirts. She'd never looked more beautiful.  
>"Hey, babe." He said as he sat at the breakfast counter. She quickly smiled at him and kissed him before returning to their breakfast.<br>"You weren't in bed when I woke up."  
>She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I got hungry."<br>"Ah, I understand. An athletic night with me does require some recuperation."  
>"Shut up."<br>Buddy smiled widely and was struck by the domestic feel to the kitchen. He guessed this is what it felt like to be married. Usually whenever he thought of marriage, he turned a sickly green color and had to run off to his lab where he could distract himself. That wasn't the case with Violet, and he couldn't understand why. Love was a ridiculous emotion that was unreliable and cold hearted. After all, hadn't his mother loved him? And she had left him with his father and those psychopathic relatives… But Buddy did know one thing: Love was not an emotion one felt after just a week. Rationally, he knew very little of Violet and why she acted the way she did. But his heart was telling him that everything he needed to know about her he already knew. Stupid muscle.  
>"What's got you thinking so hard?" Violet asked playfully as she set a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter in front of him.<br>"Muscles." He grumbled and started to eat.  
>"Did you know that all the muscles are covered with skin except one?" Violet asked him, feeling the need to distract him from whatever it was he was thinking about.<br>"Hum, what one?" He looked at her, truly interested.  
>"This one." Violet stuck her tongue out at him.<br>She shrieked when he came around the table and scooped her up before showing her exactly what that muscle could do to someone else's mouth.

Later in bed, as Violet was playing with Buddy's fingertips, he asked her, "How do you feel about marriage?"  
>She smirked, "Why, you asking?"<br>"Please. If we get married, you are _so_ asking me."  
>"Nuh-uh."<br>Buddy rolled over and pinned her under him, "Uh-huh."  
>"Nuh-uh."<br>To shut her up, Buddy started to kiss her. When her eyes glazed over and nearly closed he knew she had forgotten what they were talking about.  
>"So?" he asked, confusing her.<br>"So what?"  
>"What is your opinion on the subject of marriage?" he talked into his fist like a microphone before shoving it in her face.<br>"Geez, I don't know, Buddy. I guess it's a good idea. Not for us, though," She added hastily when a suspicious gleam came into his eyes. "But when people are so nauseatingly in love they make people around them choke on hearts and cupids, those are people who should be married."  
>"Choking on hearts and cupids, huh?"<p>

For the next two days, the couple didn't really do anything. They stayed in Buddy's room, occasionally eating and showering, and they would talk. Fluffy little conversations about nothing in particular. Then on the third day, it was like they had to start doing things again. Buddy went to his lab and answered all the calls he'd been missing. Violet decided to start cleaning up the house. Buddy dealt with Mirage and calmed her down from another rejection from Mr. Incredible. Violet talked to her mother and didn't exactly tell the truth about what she and Buddy had been doing. It was life.  
>Every so often Sarah would call, but she would mostly only call to talk to Buddy. Violet didn't know it, but she was mainly the topic of their conversations.<br>"Oh, Buddy, I am so happy for you!" She squealed when she heard the news, completely forgetting she was at a serious meeting of clinical psychologists.  
>"So is she going to stay, are you doing the long distance thing, what?"<br>"We haven't decided yet."  
>Sarah pressed a hand to her heart and sighed, "Oh, young love. Living for the moment."<br>Buddy chuckled as he reprogrammed the computer on the side of the house.  
>"Well, anyway, am I correct in my hypothesis that you two are going at it like bunnies?"<br>Buddy nearly dropped the phone, "SARAH!"  
>"What? Am I right or no?"<br>"We need to get you a boyfriend."  
>"Well, there is this mega hottie here. Apparently he's worth millions and he's got a butler, but he's so young. And he's all cheerful on the outside, but underneath I'll bet he's all dark and moody. Oh, what I could do with that…"<br>"You realize you pretty much described me."  
>"Oh, eww, now you ruined him for me! Thanks a lot!" Sarah moaned. "Anyway, will I need to bring back some baby items? You know, for baby Buddy?"<br>"Sarah?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You're fired."  
>At her sigh, he hung up the phone and continued working on the stupid computer.<p>

"Violet, please tell me you're coming home soon."  
>Violet paced anxiously, worried that her parents were on the verge of coming to get her and doubly worried that they would hear the truth in her voice.<br>"Dad, I'm fine. There's really no danger!"  
>"He's just making you think that! He's still the same, Vi!" Bob yelled into the phone.<br>"Would you trust me for once in your life? And how can you judge him like this?" Violet hissed back.  
>"How can I judge him…? How can I judge him? He hunted down and murdered dozens of supers!"<br>Violet felt a sudden eerie calm settle over her. "And whose fault is that?"  
>For the first time, Violet felt like her eyes were open. She knew exactly what had driven Buddy to the extreme, and she understood. And now, now she was blaming both of their fathers.<br>Bob had gone silent. "Dad?"  
>"You get yourself home right now."<br>"You can't order me around anymore, Dad. I'm choosing him."  
>Bob stared at the phone that had suddenly gone dead, refusing to believe what he had just heard.<br>"Bob? What happened?" Helen stood next to him, worry etched into her face.  
>"She chose him. It's just like you thought."<br>"She loves him."

* * *

><p>It's rare that I can write a chapter and feel proud of it. Now I know this is just a short chapter (seriously, its 1093 words, how can that be short? I mean it takes up 2.5 pages using an 11 font!) but I actually feel satisfied with it. This is really weird considering I'm one of the biggest neurotics you'll ever meet.<br>And there is only one chapter left. Wait, what? One chapter? Oh my goodness!  
>I spent the weekend finishing this, and I hope you enjoy. I have the final chapter written, but I don't know how quickly I'll post it (I have to keep you hanging, after all), and I may even chop it up into two chapters because it is the longest thing I have ever written (cough, over 4,000 words, cough).<br>Please please please review this! Getting reviews is like eating cotton candy laced with heroin.  
>Not that I'd know anything about that…<br>Oh, and PS have you guys seen the funko statue things? I think its funko pop. But anyway, they have Syndrome. To quote a lovable pain in the ass, "In the world of emoticons, I was colon capital d". Anyone who gets that reference or the subtle references I've made in this chapter and the last, go buy yourself that funko syndrome. Pretend it's from me. You've earned it.


	8. Chapter 8

Buddy was completely freaked out when he walked into the house and saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch, sobbing. He didn't know what to do; he'd never had to deal with someone who was close to him and upset. Hell, he'd never had to deal with having someone close to him.  
>"Violet, baby, what… what happened?"<br>She wiped her hand across her eyes, trying to hide the redness of her face and the freefalling tears.  
>"It's nothing, nothing. Now go on, get out of here. You said you've got work to go." She waved him away and moved to go to the bedroom but was stopped by his gentle grasp on her shoulders.<br>"Tell me," he whispered into her hair. She spun in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling into him.  
>"My life is too complicated," she sighed.<br>"What happened?" he tightened his grip on her when he felt the slight tremors. Something had really upset her.  
>"It's my dad. He's so narrow-minded. Once he gets an idea in his mind he refuses to listen to anything I say, even when I lov-"Violet shook her head quickly, trying to get that thought out of her mind.<br>"Is there anything I can do?"  
>"Make me forget."<br>Buddy bent and picked up Violet bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as he brought her to his room, laying her on the bed. Buddy slowly stripped their clothes off, letting Violet simply lie there and doing all the work himself.

After he had made love to her, Violet still wasn't happy. She just lie there, listening to his slow, even breathing and tried to think of a way out of this situation. Violet had decided that she wanted a relationship with Buddy, and that meant that she would have to inform him of her deception. And that she was an Incredible. He was going to be so angry… Maybe Violet could continue with the deception. But then she would never be able to see her brothers or parents again. And he would eventually want to meet the family she had told him about. No, she would have to tell him. Tomorrow. Violet sighed, resigned to her fate, and watched the light of the room turn into shadow, eventually falling asleep.  
>Violet kept "forgetting" to tell Buddy. She threw herself into the relationship, acting more playful with him, taking walks with him, even helping him in his lab. She had no idea what she was doing, but she helped. She even convinced him to let her help him with his arm. The first time she saw what had happened to him, Violet had wanted to burst into tears. How could one person survive not only the trauma of going through a plane crash and losing a limb but installing the robot arm with no way to dull the pain? But she stayed in the room with a cheerful smile on her face and a comforting word on her lips.<br>Even with all that was happening around her, she couldn't stop herself from panicking over her feelings for Buddy, and Buddy was well aware that Violet was nervous about something; He could see it in the false enthusiasm she seemed to exude lately. But whenever he asked her what was wrong, she would act innocent and suggest some new activity. It was making him paranoid, and Violet was already there.  
>Then, one night as Violet showered and Buddy lay in bed satisfied, the decision to tell him herself was taken away from Violet. Her phone was on the nightstand, and her happy little ringtone went off just as she was stepping out of the shower.<br>"Babe, I'm answering your phone!" He called, unable to stand the cute notes any longer.  
>Violet's heart dropped to her feet and she raced into the room as Buddy said, "Hello?" and watched as his face turned whiter than chalk.<br>"You let my daughter go, you monster," The voice that haunted Buddy's past growled into Buddy's ear. His heart thudded loudly in his ears, his palms broke out in a cold sweat, and his bones felt liquefied. Buddy completely ignored the yelling super on the other end of the phone and he used the super strength in his robot arm to fling it against the wall, completely smashing it.  
>Whirling on Violet, he said, "What's your name?"<br>When she didn't respond fast enough, he shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR DAMN NAME?"  
>"Violet," she whispered.<br>"Violet what?" Buddy ground his teeth together, completely being swallowed by a rage he hadn't felt in years.  
>She hung her head and sobbed, "Violet Parr."<br>He strolled up to her, his demeanor calm and not hinting at the volcano that was about to erupt. Buddy grabbed her chin in a bruising grip and forced her to look into his eyes.  
>"So you lied. About everything."<br>"No! Not everything, just names-"  
>"I. Do. Not. Care."<br>"Buddy, listen to me-"Violet reached out and framed his face with her hands, but he gave no reaction to her touch.  
>"No, I will not listen to any more lies from you. All women are the same. They tell you they care for you, and then they cause you the most unbelievable pain. You only came here to be a spy for Daddy and check up on me."<br>"That's how it started, but-"  
>"Get off my island. Get out of my life."<br>Buddy shoved past her and left the bedroom. Violet raced into the hallway, the tears flowing.  
>"Buddy, I love you!"<br>He froze.  
>"I love you…"<br>"You're just saying that. You don't mean it. You're saying it so I won't kill you. But don't worry, Invisigirl. I don't care anymore. About you, or anything. I'll have the jet waiting for you. Get off my damn island."  
>Buddy heard her fall to the floor and start sobbing, and he felt the urge to go back and draw her into his arms. But his Violet was gone. The girl he loved was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sarah came back, she was happy. She had set up her boss and favorite patient with her friend and favorite super. How could life be better? Well, sure, Buddy could be informed of Violet's true identity, but that was why Sarah had come back to Nomanisan early. Violet would need her help in navigating her way out of that minefield.<br>Sarah was still patting herself on the back about the Buddy/Violet pairing and for getting her cousin's boyfriend back in the asylum when she reached the little white house.  
>Walking in, she yelled, "Hey, love bunnies, put your clothes on and come see me!"<br>There was no response, so Sarah figured they were off doing nasty things to each other somewhere else on the island. Then she walked around the corner of the couch and saw Buddy passed out on the floor.  
>"Buddy!" Sarah dropped her luggage to the floor and started shaking the red head. "Buddy, come on!"<br>She pressed her ear to his chest and listened for his heartbeat. Suddenly he sat up, groaning and shoving her backwards onto the floor.  
>"Violet?" He asked, bleary eyed and hungover.<br>"Buddy, what happened? Why were you on the floor?" Sarah pressed her palm to his forehead, trying to see if he was seriously ill. He shoved her off and mumbled, "Get off me."  
>"Are you ok?"<br>"Peachy freaking keen."  
>Sarah took in the wrecked state of the house and saw that Violet's room was vacant. She was instantly filled with dread.<br>"Buddy, where is Violet?"  
>"Back home with her super daddy." Buddy kicked the couch over.<br>The blood drained from Sarah's face, a fact not missed by the heartbroken man. He stalked slowly towards her, the blue fire of rage in his eyes increasing with every step.  
>"You knew."<br>"Buddy-"  
>"YOU KNEW!" He punched his fist into the window, barely missing Sarah's head. She cried out and ducked, and Buddy stumbled backwards. How often had he seen his mother in the same pose, expecting a beating? He was not his father. "Sarah, I'm sorry."<br>"Were you working for my benefit or hers?" Buddy asked, his voice low and guilty.  
>Sarah raised her head, fear in her eyes.<br>"I was working for both of you. You both needed somebody, Buddy. You were the perfect match for her; she was the perfect match for you. You needed each other."  
>Buddy sat heavily on the floor, hating himself, hating Violet, hating Sarah. Sarah crouched and placed her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Sarah, do you remember that briefcase I gave you when I came to the asylum?"  
>"Yes, of course."<br>"I need it."

* * *

><p>I feel like I should say something here... Uhm... I'll post the remaining chapter soon (This was originally part of it, but my friend has recently found this and wanted to read more, so...). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I can't wait to post this anymore! I'm just too excited!

* * *

><p>The omnidroid was perfect. The design was nearly the same as the one Syndrome had released so many years ago, but it was no longer a learning robot. It was completely controlled by Syndrome.<br>The red haired super villain stood on the highest building, his new silver armor-like super suit with the luminous blue 'S' crossing his chest creating a bright spot in the sky. He watched with glee as the robot destroyed every building he thought it should. Every thought he had was instantly transmitted to the new and improved mechanical right arm, and from there it was transmitted to the robot. Syndrome felt more alive than he had since that day Violet had crushed his soul two months ago. No longer was he Buddy. As far as Syndrome was concerned, Buddy no longer existed. There was only Syndrome, a being who took pleasure in the orchestra of screams coming from civilians and relished the thought of fighting the Incredibles. He was, after all, in their town. He had made sure of it. Now he was just waiting for the familiar red suits to come out of hiding. He couldn't decide if he wanted to destroy Mr. Incredible first, or his beautiful daughter.  
>There was a loud yell, and Syndrome's attention was dragged to the single superhero standing in the middle of the deserted street behind the omnidroid. Well, it looked like Mr. Incredible would be the first to die. The omnidroid froze, and its master dropped onto the ground a hundred yards in front of Mr. Incredible.<br>"Well, well, well, Mr. Incredible. I was hoping to kill the daughter first," Syndrome smiled, showing too many teeth for it to really be labeled a smile. "Guess I can never get what I want."  
>In an instant, a blue light was around Mr. Incredible and he was flung into a nearby skyscraper. He slid to the ground with a grunt and fought to get to his feet. Mr. Incredible raced under the omnidroid to get into an alley, but was suddenly being crushed by the weight of the robot sitting on him. His mind raced, trying to find the remote on Syndrome's person, but saw only his new metallic super suit. Syndrome crouched next to Mr. Incredible, smiling as the beads of sweat broke out on the super's forehead.<br>"Looking for something?" he hissed, causing the omnidroid to shove down harder on Mr. Incredible and knock him into the concrete.  
>"You will <em>never<em> understand the pain you've caused me." Syndrome picked the super up using zero point energy and slammed him into the ground again.  
>"You were my hero. You were a god in my eyes. And then you crushed me."<br>"Buddy-"  
>"Syndrome. But I got past that. Isn't that wonderful?"<br>At this point Syndrome leaned in and got right in the super's face, ignoring the way Incredible struggled under the massive weight of the robot.  
>"And then you send in your daughter. Did she tell you exactly what she did to get me to open up to her?"<br>Mr. Incredible snarled, reared back, and head butted Syndrome high into the sky. As punishment, the omnidroid grabbed Bob and held him up for its master to do what he wanted.  
>"Well, Bob, I see you've still got some spunk in you."<br>As Syndrome was leaning in for yet another monologue, ice wrapped around him, freezing the connections in his arm and rendering it unusable. The super villain snarled and awaited death, but the ice stopped at the neck of his super suit.  
>"That good enough, Incredible?" Frozone asked from behind Syndrome.<br>"Yeah, I've gotta talk to him." Mr. Incredible sighed, bending the omnidroid's arm backwards and escaping its grip.  
>"Don't wanna talk to you, old man." Syndrome snarled as the two approached him.<br>"C'mon, man, let me ice him! Vi's a nice girl, she'll find someone else."  
>Mr. Incredible waited until Syndrome would look him square in the eye before saying, "I'm sorry, Buddy."<br>Syndrome's whole universe stopped. All the rage that had been fueling him for the past few months left, and he was desperate to hold onto it.  
>"What made you see reason, old man?" Syndrome smiled drily.<br>"My daughter. She loves you. Who knows why?" Mr. Incredible tried to smile.  
>"Go to hell. She 'loves' me because that way she can spy on me."<br>"Has she tried to contact you in the last two months?"  
>Syndrome froze, and then laughed, "I'm too busy to check all my messages and emails."<br>"You're a bad liar, Buddy. You think too hard about it."  
>Syndrome stared into Bob's eyes and saw all the regret, and not a hint of a lie.<br>"Frozone, let him out."  
>"Nuh-uh, he's way too dangerous."<br>"Just do it."  
>The ice slowly pulled away from Syndrome, demonstrating the icy super's reluctance in releasing the super villain. When the ice was gone, Syndrome dropped to his feet and stared at the weary looking Incredible before him.<br>"She loves me?"  
>"She loves you. And you're being an idiot by using your energy to attack the town and not go after her."<br>"Why would I want to go after her?"  
>Bob opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately after. "I'm not going to say only because Vi asked me not to. And I'm not kicking your butt back to Nomanisan also because Vi asked me not to. You know, on the off chance you would seek her out." The super stepped closer and used his strength to intimidate the smaller man. "Go see her, or I will personally see to it that you are never seen again."<br>"Not that I'm scared of you or anything, but what's the address?"

Violet smiled at Dick as he handed her a cup of tea before sitting on the arm of the couch. Her mother was out shopping, the boys were at school, and her dad was off doing super hero work, so Dick was at the house to keep her company. She was safer with him than anyone else, anyway.  
>"Why are we watching this fashion thing again?" he groaned.<br>"Because Tim is a genius and I love him."  
>"You seem to love a lot of people these days, Vi." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek.<br>"Yeah, yeah, get away from me you flirt." She shoved him away and settled herself more comfortably on the couch.  
>There was a loud banging on the door and, when it wasn't answered soon enough, the door crashed inwards.<br>"Oh, honey!" Buddy's voice sang as he walked into the house.  
>Violet gasped as Dick leapt up and positioned himself between the hallway leading to the front door and her. Buddy strolled around the corner, looking professional in a cashmere sweater and black jacket. He froze at the sight of Dick protecting Violet.<br>"It looks like we aren't alone, sweetheart."  
>"Get out, Buddy." Dick growled, the strength coming from years of martial arts giving the young man false confidence.<br>"Dick, I want him here!" Violet cried, distracting the young man.  
>Buddy adjusted the sleeve covering his right arm and smiled at the thought of throwing Dick through the window. But that would upset Violet, and he didn't want that.<br>"Violet, baby, your daddy talked to me."  
>"What did he tell you?" She asked warily.<br>"Just that you love me."  
>"But you already know that, don't you?"<br>"Do I?"  
>"Whether you chose to believe it or not is irrelevant."<br>"I believe it now." He said quietly, staring so intently into her eyes that it was hard to look at him.  
>"Really?"<br>"And I want you. I want you in my life."  
>"What made you change your mind?"<br>"Sarah, who by the way says 'hi', and, I am ashamed to say, your father."  
>Dick snarled, "Well good for you. You want her now. Wasn't it you that wanted to kill her?"<br>"Dick, get out of here." Violet mumbled.  
>He whirled on her, "No, I'm not gonna risk him hurting you and-"<br>At Violet's furious look, the boy instantly shut up.  
>"Her and who?" Buddy asked, completely confused.<br>"Talk to her." Dick threw his hands up in the air and walked out through the broken front door.  
>As soon as he left, Violet crossed the room to Buddy and slowly raised her hand to his cheek, expecting him to rebuff her. But he didn't say anything as she caressed his face.<br>"I was stupid." She whispered. "From the moment I met you I wanted you, but I was playing with fire. I had to check you out, for my family, but then it was just an excuse to go with you. Our relationship may have started with me deceiving you to gain information, but that's not how it wound up."  
>He sighed and leaned into her touch. "I am one of the most evil people to ever walk this earth. How could you love me?"<br>Violet smiled slightly, "Easily."  
>"Now what did Dick mean? Who else is here?"<br>Violet grimaced, "Buddy, I don't know how to tell you this…"  
>Worry and fear crossed his face.<br>"How do you feel about… children?"  
>"They're slimy and snotty and sticky, why?"<br>"Do you want children?"  
>"Babe, we just got past each other's idiocy, let's just enjoy the moment. Wanna go to Paris? Drink some champagne?"<br>Violet groaned, "Buddy, as wonderful as that sounds, I can't drink right now."  
>Even Buddy couldn't miss that hint. The conversation about kids, the inability to drink… He stumbled backwards and looked at Violet, really looked at her… And he noticed the baggy clothes, the glowing eyes, that certain <em>look<em> about her, and he knew.  
>"Buddy-"She reached for him, but he was reaching for her. His hand pressed into her stomach, and he could feel that tiny little bulge. That tiny little bulge that was his child. Buddy was so dizzy. The room was spinning and he couldn't seem to stand up straight.<br>"Dick! Help me!" Violet cried, trying to support her somewhat boyfriend as he toppled. Dick raced in, and rolled his eyes at the situation.  
>"Real winner you got there," Dick grunted as he helped her pull Buddy onto the couch.<br>"Oh, shut up. Get a glass of water, would you?" Violet sat on the couch next to Buddy and waited for him to wake up. At least he reacted to the situation better than her parents had. Her mom had gotten sick, and her dad had went on a breaking rage. They were still getting the kitchen repaired. Dash was thrilled. He would be the first kid in his class to be an uncle/aunt, and this caused him to feel far superior to everyone else. And the fact that Violet's pregnancy had made Dash seem like the perfect child made it way better. Jack had no idea what was going on, but he thought the whole ultrasound episode was a hoot and a half. Especially when Helen burst into tears and he got to see the fuzzy baby on the screen.  
>When Buddy finally sat up, she pressed the icy glass into his grasp.<br>"Are you ok now?" she asked, worried that Buddy wouldn't be able to handle the situation.  
>"You're pregnant."<br>"Yes."  
>"And the baby's mine."<br>"Yes."  
>"Do you have anything a little stronger?" Buddy looked at the glass and grimaced.<br>"No."  
>"So where do we go from here?"<br>Violet shifted nervously, "I was hoping you'd have a brilliant answer. I mean, I could've gotten an abo-"  
>"Don't even say the word." He sat up and glared at her.<br>She glared back at him. "I said I could have. But I didn't."  
>"Anyway, the only option is to get married."<br>Violet's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
>"What? Isn't that what people do?" Buddy shrugged and tried to wrap an arm around Violet's waist, but she stood up too quickly.<br>"Just because I'm pregnant you want to get married? Are you insane? I'd rather be a single parent!"  
>"Is getting married to me that horrible of an idea?"<br>"No, but being in a loveless marriage is!"  
>Buddy stood and got in her face, "Is that what this is about?"<br>"Yes, genius, that is what this is about!" Violet mimicked, feeling childish but not caring. "I told you that I love you, but there's been no similar sentiments coming from you."  
>Buddy started to pace, running his hands through his hair and feeling very frustrated. He had never told anyone that he loved them, not even his mother. He had learned that saying you loved someone wouldn't stop the blows, wouldn't stop the pain. But he had also learned that the pain of losing Violet was more than he could take, and now that he knew she was carrying his baby he would fight for her, come hell or high water. In that instant, he knew exactly how he felt about her, and knew that there would be no cause for a lie in his next sentence. He whirled and grabbed her by the shoulders.<br>"Violet, I love you."  
>She shook off his grip. "Don't say it just because that's what I want to hear."<br>He grabbed her again. "But it's what I want to say. I. Love. You. Violet."  
>Violet's eyes softened and her arms snaked around his neck. "I love you, too, you big idiot."<br>"Thought I was a genius."  
>"Not right now."<br>"Hey Dick, get in here!" Buddy yelled.  
>Dick walked in, his hands on his hips and his eyebrow raised.<br>"Whaddya want?"  
>Buddy gave Violet one of the best kisses of her life, making Dick gag.<br>"Are you choking on hearts and cupids?" Buddy asked him when the kiss ended.  
>"Uh, yes."<br>Violet punched Buddy as hard as she could.

It took Buddy less than a week to throw a wedding together. He had insisted that he take charge of all the planning, because he wanted "His girls in bed and relaxed". No matter how often Violet pointed out that there was a chance of the baby being a boy, Buddy would always smirk and kiss her. He kept saying that he knew it would be a dark haired, violet eyed baby girl. Violet herself was secretly hoping for a red haired baby boy.  
>The wedding was beautiful. It was held in the small white church on the edge of town, the church that Violet had always admired. Hundreds of white and purple flowers draped from every surface, giving the church a fairy tale quality. Supers from every walk of life were sitting in the audience, filling both the bride and groom's sides. Buddy stood at the altar, looking handsome in his white suit, and looked out over the crowd. There were excited hushed whispers, and nobody, for once in his life, was looking at him with contempt. Mirage was even there, beautiful in her black silk sheath dress. But his onetime assistantgirlfriend only had eyes for the big hulking super next to her. The super nodded at Buddy, and, for once, Buddy wasn't filled with rage at the sight of Incredible. The two men would never have the typical in-law relationship, but they wouldn't be going for each other's throats every time they saw each other. Helen, however, was different. Buddy knew he was going to be best friends with her. As soon as she had heard that Buddy wanted to marry her daughter, she had declared Buddy her favorite son and had earned hurt looks from both Dash and Jack. But neither could really hold a grudge towards Buddy as he had promised them each fighting robots. Miniaturized from the omnidroid, of course. Edna was in the front row, blowing her nose loudly and telling anyone who would listen to her that she had predicted this union. Then the music started to play, and Buddy's mouth was very dry. He and everyone else in the church turned to watch as Sarah, beautiful in her green bridesmaid dress, came in. She was "escorted" by Dash, who looked incredibly pained as the psychiatrist held his arm. Jack-Jack followed, holding the rings and feeling incredibly proud of himself. And then Buddy's whole world walked through the door.  
>Violet couldn't believe that this day wasn't a dream. But there was Buddy, standing at the front of the church, waiting for her with all the love in his heart written on his face. She could hear everyone murmuring about how lovely she looked in her lacy gown and knew that everyone she had ever known was crammed into the small church, but she only had eyes for Buddy. When Violet reached the front of the church, Buddy took her hand in a bone crushing grip. The ceremony was a blur for Violet. She could only remember Buddy saying "I do." at the correct time, and she barely remembered to say it herself. As soon as she did, Buddy drew her in for a long kiss, and the supers all started to cheer. It was exactly as Violet had always dreamed.<p>

Buddy stood off to the side, watching Violet, _his wife_, dancing with her father. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten married, much less to an Incredible. But he didn't feel the nausea and light headedness he usually associated with marriage, so he assumed that must be a good thing. He was so distracted by the sight of his lovely wife that he didn't notice Mirage sidling up to him.  
>"I was under the impression that you would never get married," Her soft voice came from his right.<br>He turned and watched her watch Mr. Incredible, the lust apparent on her face.  
>Scoffing, he said, "He's never going to go for you."<br>"You don't know that." She hissed, whirling on him.  
>Buddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you accept that he will only love Helen?"<br>"Things can change, Buddy. You know that better than most."  
>Sarah strolled up behind him and threw her arm around his shoulders, nearly dropping the flute of champagne she carried.<br>"Hey there, Mirage. Edna was looking for you."  
>With a scowl, the willowy beauty disappeared into the crowd.<br>"Well look at you, Buddy Pine. Married and soon to be a father."  
>"How the hell did you find out?" He turned to her, amazed.<br>"Oh is she right now? I just figured you'd take care of that within the next few months. I'm excited!" Sarah planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "Now dance with me."  
>She downed the rest of her champagne and dragged him out onto the floor.<br>Violet laughed as she saw Buddy dancing with Sarah. At her bachelorette sleepover, Sarah had vowed that she would get Buddy to dance with her, and she had succeeded. Her father watched Violet's eyes light up as she looked at Buddy, sadness in his own.  
>"You really do love him, don't you Vi?"<br>"So much."  
>"I'm not going to say that I'm happy that you chose him. Your life isn't going to be easy." Bob said as he carefully spun his daughter, not wanting her to puke on her wedding day.<br>"Was your life with mom easy?"  
>Bob looked over at his wife who was arguing with Jack and keeping Dash out of trouble. She was still as beautiful as the day he first met her. He remembered all the fights and difficulties they'd had over the years, and wondered if Violet's marriage to Buddy was really going to be that different.<br>He smiled, and said, "No. But I wouldn't change it."  
>As Buddy and Sarah whirled past, they changed partners with Bob and Violet.<br>"Hello there, Mrs. Pine." Buddy purred, feeling possessive and happy.  
>"Hello, Mr. Pine."<br>"How do you feel?" Buddy gripped her waist a little tighter as they gracefully arced around the other couples.  
>"Like all is right in the universe."<br>"So do I, babe. So do I."

* * *

><p>Omg can you believe I'm done? This is seriously the shortest story I have ever written! And I actually finished it! Weird for me!<br>I don't think I'll be writing another synlet like this again, because I'm happy with how this one turned out. I may write a few one shots of Buddy and Violet, and I may even write about their family life, but I haven't got anything planned yet. Oh, and I apologize if there are mistakes, but after reading it about ten times I think I caught them all. And there are so many scenes because I didn't want to edit and wanted to cram all sorts of happiness in there.  
>Thank you to all my loyal readers who stuck with this story and an extra special thanks to all who reviewed. It was a huge confidence boost and without you, I probably wouldn't have finished.<p> 


End file.
